


Burn

by orphan_account



Series: I'd Love To Change The World [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Guardian Spirit Of Fire, Half-Human, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Minor Romance, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith feels like he doesn't belong in Voltron, even if Allura has apologized about ignoring him because he is a Galra. That still doesn't help...Keith decides to find Shiro without the team and there isn't really anything he can do.Yet.





	1. I Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in frustration* AAAAAHHHHHHH! Stupid me for making another fanfic. I just had the urge to make an angst fanfic! 
> 
> But the only good thing is that it will be a short series. It will actually be part of a series I'll be making.
> 
> If you like, you can read other of my stories :)  
> Anyways, if you have read "Scarlet Cape" or the other stories I made, I haven't updated them for a long time, so what I will say is that I might take a break so I'm trying to decide if I should let someone continue them for me :3
> 
> But I will be most active on this series :T
> 
> Despite of all of that, enjoy this fanfic! o((*^▽^*))o

_"We, we don't have to worry bout nothing_  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keith looked at the blade. He felt his heart beat fast as he saw his reflection. There he was, staring at the blade. It hasn't been long since Shiro disappeared.  _Gone. Missing._ Keith couldn't help but feel so...depressed. Things have happened after Keith has found out that he was Galra. Allura ignored him, Shiro depended too much on him, Hunk making jokes about him, Lance getting in his damn nerves...Pidge was the only one who hasn't annoyed him. 

Allura has apologized after all of that, but Keith inside him felt like he didn't belong in the team without Shiro. To be honest, he didn't feel like he knew himself anymore. His touch with reality has slowly been disappering. He didn't feel alive. He felt trapped. What was this feeling? Guilt? Insecurity? Hatred? 

Keith looked at his ugly self still in the blade. He gulped. Without thinking, he cut his skin. He heard the skin rip open, flooding with blood. He also heard the blood drip down into the pastel white floor. He kept making the knife meet his skin, which was slowly painful, but it was worth it. He grunted as he kept marking himself. The blood came out more and the more he cutted himself...a pool of blood would be made. 

He couldn't stop himself. Why was he doing this again? Keith stopped and looked at his arm. It was marked  _Shiro_ in huge letters. It was very well apparent. Keith felt so numb. Now he remembered why he did it. He was soon going to be the black paladin. The leader.

Why did Shiro have to pick specifically  _Keith_? He wasn't capable of anything. Keith closed his eyes. He imagined Shiro. There he was, with his huge bronze eyes, unique scar on the nose, his ghost white bangs...Keith was happy to be with Shiro. Plus, wasn't he like a brother to him? Keith felt something wet dripping down his cheeks. He looked at the blade, which was covered now with blood. Keith saw the crystal clear tears going down to his chin. Keith smiled. He was obviously crying.

Keith stared at himself. This guy wasn't capable to lead Voltron. He didn't even belong in the team anymore. He felt like he wasn't anyways. Being Galra was never going to change, no matter what. Once a Galra, always a Galra. Keith wiped his own tears. The tears mixed in with the blood on his arm. Keith sighed. Without words, he put the blade under his pillow and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through his head.

Where did Shiro go? Did he actually believe that Keith could lead Voltron? Why didn't he pick someone else? This was definitely hurting Keith's head. He couldn't even sleep. To be honest, it was only noon...or at least Keith thought so. What to do now?

"Keith," Shiro has told him before they were rescued by the other paladins when they were all in different planets, "If I don't make it out of here, I want  _you_ to lead Voltron." Damn, was Keith stupid. He remembered that he told Shiro to stop talking like that. Hell, why couldn't he just took care of Shiro? Keith has already lost Shiro once, and now he lost him _again_! Keith felt like smaking himself so many times. 

Keith loved Shiro like a brother, but he already knew Shiro that wanted Keith more than just a brother. Well either way, the two had their dirty little secret. No one needed to know. Keith felt like crying all over again, but what was the point? Fuck, what if someone was watching?

"Keith!" he heard Lance screech. Keith gasped and his the mark he has done with his red jacket. Lance opened the door. "Dude!" Lance said, "We're about to eat!" Keith nodded. "Alright then," he responded, "I'll...be there in just a minute." "Okay mullet!" Lance exclaimed happily. Then he looked at the ground. "Uh Keith, why is there blood on the ground?" Lance asked. Keith shakes his head. "It's paint," Keith lied. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Okay then..." he said, uncertainly. Lance walked away. Keith sighed of relief. 

He then stood up and went out of the room to eat.

 


	2. Patience, Yield, Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I was going to delete this story because I instantly regretted writing this story, but once I looked at the hits and kudos, I was shocked!
> 
> I usually get about one kudos and 30 somethin' hits when I make a new story. But I got 166 hits and 13 kudos?! Man, people do love some angst. XD
> 
> Well, I gotta start writing now before I waste time! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Keith woke up and went to the training deck. But there was a surprise in there. He found Allura training really hard. Beads of sweat were going down her mocha color skin. "Princess," Keith asked, "What the quiznak are you doing?" He had to admit, she looked sexy training, but he had no interest in her. Allura looked at him and then got hit by the gladiator robot. She hit against the wall and groaned. 

"End training session!" Allura ordered and the robot shut down. Keith grabbed Allura's delicate hand and she stood up. "I...was bored," Allura replied to Keith's question that he had asked, "I didn't want to sit around, waiting for war to happen since Shiro's gone." Keith didn't say anything. Allura stared at him. The two kept staring at each other, not even saying a word. It was surprisingly nice. Just staring at Allura's crystal clear blue eyes...Keith felt something in his heart. What was it?

But Lance barged in. "Hey mullet!" he yelled and Keith rolled his eyes. Lance looked at Allura and cooed, "Hey there Princess~" Allura smiled a little and slightly pushed Keith away. "Good morning, Lance!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Keith left since he didn't want to hear stupid Lance's flirting. 

••••••••••••••••••

"Shiro," Keith muttered to himself, "I've miss you. Please don't ever leave me..." He was just preparing in case if Shiro ever came back. Keith didn't think he was ever coming back. Then, Lance went to Keith. "Keith," Lance said, "Ever considered of cutting off your mull-" "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Keith yelled, interrupting Lance. Lance stared at Keith in a little fear. Keith could see the horror in Lance's blue eyes. "Dude!" Lance argued, "You didn't have to bark at me! I'm sorry that Shiro's gone and all, but damn calm down!" Keith growled. Lance glared at Keith."Leave me alone!" Keith barked, "I just want to be alone!" "You always want to be alone!" Lance pointed out. 

"So? I can if I want to!"

"But we have to work as  _team,_ Keith!"

"I just have to much stress in my life now!"

"You know what? You don't belong in this team!"

Keith fell silent. Did Lance just- Keith felt his heart ache in pain. Lance looked down, which meant that he realized what he said. Then, Lance hugged Keith. "I'm sorry for saying that, buddy," Lance squeaked out, "I didn't mean to." Keith slowly hugged Lance back, feeling bad now for screaming at him. Lance looked at Keith and leaned. Their lips touched, which Keith felt Lance's soft lips. The two decided to enjoy each others' flavors of their lips. Keith didn't want Lance to let go so he pulled him more closer, holding his waist. Lance bit Keith's lip, which really turned on Keith. 

But what Keith was doing was wrong. He was with Shiro, wasn't he? Keith's heart kept telling him to not do this, but his body rejected his heart. He felt Lance put his hand under Keith's tight pants, which Keith felt more relaxed. The two young men were going to be in their own fantasy in Lance's room, but then someone's voice scared the shit out of them...

"Lance! Keith!" Allura yelled. 

The men stopped and their breaths were heavy. Strands of saliva were connected when they looked at each other. "A-Allura!" Lance yelled, "We'll be th-there!" Keith let go of Lance's waist and wiped his own mouth. Lance looked at Keith and whispered, "I can't believe what just happened." Keith nodded. 

The two just stared at each other for a minute.

"We should probably go," Lance started, "Before all the other will find something suspicious." Keith muttered, "Yeah. We should." They walked away to the room where the others were.

While secretly holding each others' pinkies.


	3. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just listening to some Melanie Martinez XD I feel like making another fanfic but I'll save that for later (◍•ᴗ•◍) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

_"And it’s all fun and games,_  
'Til somebody falls in love,  
But you've already bought a ticket,  
And there’s no turning back now..."

•••••••••••••••

Keith was very much in love with Lance after that fiasco. It just happened so fast! He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. It was the best feeling ever, well, for him. He and Lance secretly spended time with each other in Keith's room. Why did they keep it a secret? Because all the others will freak out. Keith wasn't gay...or was he?

But although Keith has Lance to love, it wasn't going to change that Shiro was gone. That always stayed in his heart. Keith still was depressed no matter what. What in hell was he going to do?

Keith was in his room, just staring at the ceiling. He was thinking all about Galaxy Garrison. How he met Shiro and kissed him. Lance opened the door. "Hey there mullet!" Lance said cheerfully, "How are you?" Keith smiled a little. "I'm fine Lance, I was-" His smile slowly faded when he saw Lance's face. It has looked like he has been crying. "Lance," Keith asked, "Are you...okay?" Lance nodded. "I'm fine!" Lance replied, "Why do you ask?" Keith shaked his head. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how are you," he muttered. Maybe he was just going crazy.

Lance hugged Keith and he felt the warmth between them. "Do you still miss Shiro?" Lance muttered. Keith nodded. "Okay," Lance whispered, "Just wanted to know." Keith sniffed. He was not going to cry right in front of Lance. No. Just no.

•••••••••••••••

Keith walked around the castle at night. It was dark. He was just wandering around. He wanted to anyways. He couldn't help it anymore. He missed Shiro. He  _wanted_ Shiro to come back. Then, he ran back to his room, grabbing a backpack. He started shoving down stuff in the backpack. Stuff he'll need. He quickly put on his armor and ran to his red lion. He had to find Shiro! There was no way he was going to function without Shiro! Once he finds him he will-

"Keith?!" Allura asked.

He yelped a little and looked at Allura. There was Allura staring at Keith in shock. "Where are you going?" Allura asked. "I...uh," Keith stammered, "I was going to, uh, leave." Allura then asked, "To look for Shiro?" Keith went silent. How did she know? "I am looking for Shiro too," Allura confessed, "I was going to leave but I wanted to look for him alone." Keith was going to say something, but Allura interrupted. "I guess we can look for him together," Allura suggested with a smile, "Since we care." Keith smiled a little.

"We can get in my lion." Keith said, holding out his hand to her. Allura smiled more and held his hand. He helped her out and the two went inside the lion.

By the time they knew it, they went looking for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was short, I wanted to write another story XD I'm not sure. But I hoped you liked it.


End file.
